


【翻译】英国校园体罚概述

by ThunderingVoice



Category: translation - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21614773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderingVoice/pseuds/ThunderingVoice
Kudos: 10





	【翻译】英国校园体罚概述

首先，强烈感谢 [@小蛛佩托尼](http://www.lofter.com/mentionredirect.do?blogId=529567174) 无言大佬的安利并向大家介绍这个网站：

<https://www.corpun.com/>

网站全称World Corporal Punishment Research，网罗了全世界各国从古至今的体罚记录，并做了来源可信的汇总整理。

我翻译的是其中一篇对英国学校体罚状况的概述。文中对每个案例来源都附上了链接，我也会添加超链。

原文：<https://www.corpun.com/counuks.htm>

以下正文

==========================

[ **Corporal punishment in schools** ](https://www.corpun.com/counuks.htm)

编辑者：[C. Farrell](https://www.corpun.com/biog.htm)

在英国公立学校和所有接受公众捐款的私立学校，体罚都[于1987年被议会禁止](https://www.corpun.com/faq.htm#08)。想要了解废除体罚的这场运动和它的余波，可以阅读2007年的一篇新闻报道，“[对棍棒的争议](https://www.corpun.com/uks00701.htm#18715)”

对其余的私立学校，体罚分别于1999年在[英格兰和威尔士](https://www.corpun.com/uksc9803.htm)，2000年在[苏格兰](https://www.corpun.com/uks00305.htm)，2003年在[北爱尔兰](https://www.corpun.com/uks00306.htm#11591)遭到禁止。很多学校在多年以前就对立法禁止体罚早有预料。一些教会学校反对它，并通过法院起诉这条禁令，最终没有成功。

英国学校的体罚都包括什么？这不是个简单的回答。这篇文章主要包括英格兰和威尔士地区的公立学校。因为苏格兰地区有自己独特的教育系统和不同的传统，[这里有一篇关于苏格兰学校体罚的独立文章](https://www.corpun.com/scotland.htm)。私立学校的情况更难概括，日后会有单独文章讲述它。（[1973年的这篇新闻](https://www.corpun.com/uksc7310.htm#19421)对七所顶尖私立学校中藤条的盛行情况做了简述）

英格兰和威尔士地区的义务教育系统是相当有地方特色的，不同学校之间的情况往往差别很大，即使是同一地区的不同学校。中央政府的唯一规定就是，所有的正式体罚必须记录在惩罚报告册【punishment book】中。（1）

> (1）教育部，行政备忘录531，1956（这是很早之前发布的规定的汇编）

英格兰和威尔士地区一百多所自1902年起取代了旧式学校委员会的当地教育局【local education authorities LEAs】编纂他们自己的规定，或者在某些情况下不做任何规定。（2）规定之间差异很大，但大部分对于执行方式不做详细规定。列出一些反常的个例比概括总体要更容易。然而，在一些郡，双尾皮带被指定用来替代藤条，包括纽卡斯尔，盖茨黑德，曼彻斯特（[1907年从藤条改用双尾皮带](https://www.corpun.com/uksc0701.htm#22888)）和[沃尔索尔](https://www.corpun.com/uksc6702.htm#22741)。只有考文垂的教育局，古怪地要求藤条适用于所有性别，甚至包括中学，施加于违纪者的手部而不是臀部。其他两个郡，金斯顿和里士满，在我看来更加明智，规定与考文垂近乎相反——藤条抽打在手部被强烈阻止，因为可能造成潜在伤害。里士满不同寻常地额外规定，对女孩完全禁止使用藤条，但可以被掌掴。

> （2）1944年教育法第三章
> 
> （3）起始于[1903年的一种观点](https://www.corpun.com/uksc0308.htm#24617)。

只有两所教育局规定了惩罚数目的上限（东萨塞克斯，3下；达累姆，6下）。18所教育局要求惩罚需要私下进行。10所要求委任一名监督者在场。过半教育局规定只有女教师才能惩罚女孩。但只有两郡， 内伦敦和牛津郡，同样规定只有男教师才能鞭挞男孩。一些地区（巴讷特，布伦特，克卢伊德，中格拉摩根，牛津）禁止对女孩在手部以外使用藤条，并清晰地规定，男孩可以对手部或衣着覆盖的臀部施加惩罚。一些教育局仅仅禁止教师殴打学生的头部或耳朵。另一些则限制有资格施予体罚的教职工人数，如校长和他/她特别委派的工作人员。至少一个郡（布拉德福德）规定惩罚必须在犯错后尽快执行。三个郡（纽卡斯尔，什罗，维尔茨）的规定正好相反：在执行处罚前必须有一个冷却期。（4）

> （4）Guide to LEAs'Corporal Punishment Regulations in England and Wales, Society of TeachersOpposed to Physical Punishment, Croydon, 1979.

这些规定适用于1979年。LEA更早期的规定包括已被合并的[米德尔塞克斯郡在1950年的规定](https://www.corpun.com/uksc5007.htm#24648)（女孩只有在例外情况下才能被打藤条并只能施于手部；男孩可以被藤条施于手部和臀部），以及[萨默塞特郡在1954年的规定](https://www.corpun.com/uksc5409.htm#24675)（体罚只是最后的手段，女孩只能在极端案例中被使用藤条，并且永远不得由男老师执行。）

自从普及义务教育以来，就一直存在关于体罚的争议。在[1894年一起审判案例中](https://www.corpun.com/uks89403.htm)，一名明显失控的教师被成功地起诉并以伤害罪名罚款。有趣的是，这起案件的法官不赞成鞭打头部和撕扯耳朵，并声称它们是“极度危险的体罚形式”，接着他表示，“自然为男孩挨打提供了一个绝佳的部位，它应该被使用。”

然而，更常见的是，体罚案件几乎无法发展到起诉阶段。法/庭通常赞同体罚是合理的，因此也是合法的，故而站在校长和老师的一边。在一些早期案例中，如[1900年12月](https://www.corpun.com/uks90012.htm#24614)和[1903年五月](https://www.corpun.com/uksc0305.htm#24616)的新闻（后者有趣之处在于，地方法官用口语化词语“抽打”【to be swished】来描述被藤条击打），以及[1933年11月的新闻](https://www.corpun.com/uksc3311.htm#25180)。另一个例子是[1937年的上诉听证会](https://www.corpun.com/uksc3706.htm#19932)，一名校长的伤害罪被推翻，即使被鞭打的男孩有着严重瘀伤的确实证据。[1945年的案子](https://www.corpun.com/uksc4510.htm#12703)同样如此，在这件案子中法院认为在预科学校中使用拖鞋击打赤裸臀部并不过分。在[1959年的案件中](https://www.corpun.com/uksc5908.htm#23758)，地方法官认为对12岁的孩子施予六下拖鞋的惩罚是合理的。

但反体罚运动者们曾经抱怨，委屈的家长们很少能在法庭上进行公平的听证。当然，我们必须谨记，体罚案件能被法庭审理并登上报纸，是非常少见，极不典型的。

父母的想法在很大程度上是未知的，但一些学校确实会在执行处罚后给学生家里寄信，或在学生的期末报告中列出他受到过的惩罚。更多的时候，不同于留堂，被藤条鞭打对学生来说至少有一种好处：如果运气好的话，家长可能不会得知它。

任何学校都可以选择不使用体罚。据STOPP的非正式猜测，在1970年代，大约20%的中学不使用体罚。其余学校分布在每天都使用藤条和几乎不适应体罚之间，每所学校情况都有不同，

在大多数主流公立中学，藤条的使用（经常落在弯腰学生的裤子上）在所有种类的男校中都非常普遍。无论是传统的文法学校（5）或是新式的中等现代学校。

> （5）但旧式男文法学校，同许多私立学校一样，在19世纪中后期之前通常使用桦树束。曼彻斯特文法学校作为一个特例，于[1904年从藤条换回来桦树束](https://www.corpun.com/uksc0703.htm#23809)，并于1907年坚定地捍卫这种做法，认为它比藤条更可取。目前尚不清楚这种古怪的政策持续了多长时间：曼彻斯特文法学校似乎是在战后恢复了使用藤条，并且可以确定在1970年代继续使用它。

记录显示，三年级，四年级和五年级的学生（13到16岁）是最频繁接受体罚的。藤条落在六年级生（18岁及以下）身上是很不寻常的，但不意味着闻所未闻，因为在[1959年文法学校的案例](https://www.corpun.com/uksc5906.htm#24591)和[两所克罗伊登男校](https://www.corpun.com/purley.htm)于1908年代早期的案例中都有发生。

也许最常见的被藤条处罚的原因是吸烟。其他通常会被体罚的错误包括霸凌，作弊，无礼，留堂缺席和逃学。在很多男校，更小的错误通常会用拖鞋来处置。

就目前所知，不同于一些美国学校的常规做法，体罚在英国从未成体系地供学生和家长做出选择。然而，在许多公立男校存在一种自愿体罚【voluntary CP】的选择，如[梅登黑德文法学校](https://www.corpun.com/webschuk.htm#maidenhead)（以及在一些私立学校，例如伦敦的[伊曼纽尔学校](https://www.corpun.com/webschuk.htm#emanuel)），当学生遭受其他处罚，如留堂或罚写作业，他可以在任何时间前往校长办公室并申请替代性的鞭打。如果请求被同意，将会被立即执行，而原本的处罚将会被取消。肇事者将遭受疼痛，但有了更多空闲时间。这种可选择的规定被称为“用藤条取代留堂”【getting your detentions caned off】.

在中学阶段，一根用作标准工具的藤条的长度大约在36-40英寸，尤其对于处罚男孩。如果执行得力，刺痛的伤痕将在学生臀部持续数天，通常也伴随一些瘀青。

在一些混合性别学校，藤条的使用直到1970年代晚期也不罕见。无论是综合学校或其他学校，虽然男孩们总是比女孩们需要更多教训。在这些学校，惩罚可能会被施于手部（尤其对于女孩）或臀部，通常取决于老师的心血来潮。一些传闻表明，男孩可能比女孩被打得更重。

[早在1934年](https://www.corpun.com/uksc3412.htm#21151)，就有医生从医学风险的角度表达了对用藤条鞭打女学生的担忧，因为她们可能正遭受着月经带来的神经紧张和痛苦。对此的观点存在很大分歧。无论如何，国家当局并没有被完全禁止体罚女孩的观点说服，虽然一两所LEA禁止了它，但还有一些地区坚决反对这样做。

于1976年初新颁布的歧视法引发了小报上的[胡说八道](https://www.corpun.com/uksc7601.htm#11858)，它们揣测女孩自此不得不挨和男孩一样多的藤条。实际上，法案并没有这种影响，并且校长联合会[建议它的成员继续对女孩慎用体罚](https://www.corpun.com/uksc7601.htm#19443)。后世有某种传言说该法案是最终完全禁止体罚的原因之一，但这种说法毫无证据。

在英格兰相对较少的地区，皮带（双尾皮带）相较于藤条是更被首选的惩罚工具，它同样可以施加于任何学校中男孩的臀部（如在[沃尔索尔郡](https://www.corpun.com/uksc7506.htm#22802)和[盖茨黑德郡](https://www.corpun.com/uksc7803.htm#gateshead)），但在有些地方（如纽卡斯尔），如同苏格兰一样，它被使用于所有性别的手部。在曼彻斯特，它似乎独属于私立学校，犯错者会在只有男性的机构，如[圣奥古斯丁罗马天主教会高中](https://www.corpun.com/webschuk.htm#magenta)里，被要求弯腰扶住椅子接受皮带的抽打，而当地另一所主流男女混合学校则会要求男孩伸出手，与纽卡斯尔和苏格兰地区相同。

“弯腰”【bend over】是对即将接受惩罚的学生的一种经典命令，但具体该摆出怎样的姿势，在不同学校并没有达成共识。一种常见的办法是让犯错者伏在桌子上，如同此文开头展示的电影场景那样（Melody，1971）。我们在关于[索利哈尔郡沙曼斯十字高中](https://www.corpun.com/solihull.htm)的文章中描述了这个姿势的不同变体。一些教师要求学生触摸他们的脚趾，如同STOPP手册封面展示的那样；这种姿势会使受罚部位充分拉伸紧绷（有些执行者认为或许紧绷过头了），但它的缺点是缺乏稳定性——受罚者可能因没有支撑而向前倾倒。也许最常见的惩罚辅助道具是一把椅子。学生会被要求站在椅子前，并将双手或手肘放在椅面上；或站在椅子后并弯腰越过椅背。

到1960年代后期，传统的“结结实实的六下”【six of the best】已经在多数地方被更温和的两下或三下处罚标准所取代，虽然在某种程度上，这个改变被另一个因素弥补了，随着合成纺织品的出现，裤子面料在六十年代变得非常薄。内裤随着时尚的变迁，同样变得更紧身轻薄。在其他条件相同的情况下，藤条的每一下击打都带来比穿着毛呢长裤和厚绒布内裤的时代更强烈的痛感。

在许多学校，正式的藤条处罚往往是在私下执行的，通常是在校长办公室或职工室。在现代，在全校面前公开执行正式的藤条处罚非常罕见，虽然也不是完全不存在。（埃塞克斯郡罗姆福德区的教育委员会，于[六名女生在600名同学面前](https://www.corpun.com/uksc6106.htm#25504)被藤条鞭挞后，[于1961年不同寻常地禁止了公开体罚](https://www.corpun.com/uksc6107.htm#24684)。）

一些学校在教室，礼堂或走廊中使用藤条，任何路过的人都会看到。这取决于谁有资格使用藤条。在一些地方，所有教师都有这个权力。另一些学校将权力限制于校长和副校长，也许还有高级教师或系主任。再次重申，不同学校的差异非常大。

更非正式的工具，“拖鞋”【slipper】——这其实是一种委婉的说法：实际上它通常是一只大而沉重的运动鞋或橡胶底帆布鞋——被广泛使用于即时且非正式的惩戒，落在穿着衣服的男孩女孩身上（虽然，男孩受罚总是多于女孩），通常在全班同学面前。大多数教师会握住工具的鞋跟并用鞋底部位责罚犯错者，但也有人坚持认为反其道而行之更有效，因为鞋跟末端更沉重。在一些学校，每名教师都有他或她自己的“拖鞋”。在体育馆和体育老师手中，它的使用尤其普遍。拖鞋的使用相当方便：犯错的学生往往被叫到最前面，在原地弯下腰，接受两到四下抽打，然后回到他或她的座位上，乖乖听课不再捣乱。

虽然拖鞋的使用比藤条有更少的规章，但如果挥舞得足够用力，也能制造足够的痛苦。无疑，用鞋底严厉地抽打多下会比一下轻柔的藤条痛苦得多，并且可能给学生身后留下持续一两天的瘀伤。一些学校[将拖鞋当作他们的官方工具](https://www.corpun.com/uksc8101.htm#litherland)，在办公室用它执行正式处罚，并将拖鞋的处罚记入惩罚报告册，且完全不使用藤条。但这非常罕见，在大多数英国学校，拖鞋的处罚是不记录入档案的。如果对此的合法性提出质疑，教师们会声称它们没必要被记入报告册，因为它们不构成正式体罚。

[这篇文章](https://www.corpun.com/kettering.htm)以第一人称视角记录了1960年代一所传统男性文法学校中（11到18岁）拖鞋惩罚的使用情况。在这里，藤条只用于在办公室处置严重的错误，而拖鞋则更为普遍地在教室中被老师们使用。这种安排看起来是很多中学里的典型现象。这篇文章中展示了1970年代于另一所学校被使用的一只运动鞋。

在这篇[1978年五月](https://www.corpun.com/uksc7805.htm)的新闻中，非正式的拖鞋处罚发生在内伦敦地区一所著名的男性综合学校。对媒体来说，在学校体罚中报道拖鞋使用的出现是相当罕见的情况，通常报道只涉及藤条。在这个例子中，当地报纸显然认为这相当引人注目。但记者们对这些事情的了解通常不是很多。更多来自轶闻的证据证明，在1960和1970年代的英国学校，拖鞋的使用要远远多于藤条。

在[这篇1950年代](https://www.corpun.com/12archive/uks01212.htm#26415)有关诺福克现代中等学校的文章中，记载了男孩们被拖鞋严厉地抽打臀部，有时是结结实实的六下。而女孩们的惩罚落在手上。文章中没有提到过使用藤条。

体罚在女校中总体上相当罕见。有一个古怪的特例是诺斯威奇女子文法学校；即使是在那里，[令人敬畏的校长珍妮特·迪恩斯女士](https://www.corpun.com/uksc7611.htm)也声称，在发生那次被各大媒体报道的事件前，她在十年中几乎从未使用藤条。

在小学（5-11岁）和1950年代早期的全日制小学（13岁以下），用手掌抽打手心，手臂或腿，是体罚的选择方式之一。有人听说过直尺也被用来敲打学生，但我不确定这是否普遍。拖鞋和藤条在某种程度上被使用，但藤条更常用于手掌心胜过其他任何部位，并且尺寸比中学的36英寸藤条更短更轻。在很少一部分小学，如同很少一部分初中一样，选择免除女孩全部类型的体罚，然而无论在何处，男孩都更频繁地遭受它。体罚在小学似乎比在中学更早地衰退：在1950年代早期很普遍，到1960年代晚期就少得多了，尽管[从惩罚报告册的摘录](https://www.corpun.com/12archive/uks01203.htm#23956)可知，直到1980年代早期它也没有在所有地方彻底消失。

脱下裤子的惩罚，在一些私立学校中有所耳闻，而在现代的公立学校，尤其是60年代至今，是闻所未闻的。即使它没有在任何地方被明确禁止，当局很可能也不会容忍它。也许最明显的特例是体育老师，会在一些男性中学，时不时地在更衣室施以拖鞋的惩罚，而受罚者很可能正处于没穿衣服的状态。这是一种被美国人称为“更衣室文化”【locker-room culture】的温和例子，通常是所谓阳刚氛围中的一种滑稽的经历。（对于今日愤世嫉俗的年轻读者来说，这听起来是毋庸置疑的虐待，但在当时它被视为是完全合理的。）

另一个不同于私立学校的显著区别是，在一些公立学校的现代时代，允许模范生【prefects】（经选拔的高年级学生）去执行体罚。一些古老的男性文法中学，如[斯坦福文法学校](https://www.corpun.com/uksc2808.htm#24587)，直到二十世纪中期还在这样做。一个例外是[海威科姆的皇家文法学校](https://www.corpun.com/webschuk.htm#wycombe)，在那里，大男孩被授权对小男孩执行拖鞋的正式处罚，直到1965年。（我就读的古老文法学校情况类似，这种规定直到1940年代才被取消）当然，任何学校的一名模范生【prefect】都有权将犯错的学生扭送校长办公室，在某些学校这意味着藤条惩罚的执行，并且在一些案例中，模范生会成为惩罚的旁观者。

同样，在一些学校，甚至是新建立的综合学校，引入了“学生法庭”【students’ courts】制度，在这里，体罚的执行是可用的“量刑”选项之一。但这需要得到负责老师的许可，并且会被一名成员执行处罚。我曾听说至少一所伯明翰的中等现代学校在1960年代，在学生法庭的全体成员面前时不时地执行藤条处罚，但我怀疑，这是很罕见的。

我仍然要再次强调，这些都是广泛的概括，特例永远存在。

一位左翼的普通议员，于1976年在议会推动全国范围内禁止体罚的运动，但提案以[181票反对120票支持](https://www.corpun.com/uksc7601.htm#23743)的结果失败。由于校长们的反对，在[卡迪夫](https://www.corpun.com/uksc6802.htm#20964)（1968）和利物浦推动禁止当地体罚的尝试均以失败告终。

直到1979或1980年，没有任何地方的教育局禁止体罚。在当年，外伦敦郡三个由工党控制的镇突然禁止了体罚，随后是1981年发生在由工党控制的[内伦敦教育局](https://www.corpun.com/uksc8101.htm#11861)（ILEA），覆盖伦敦12个镇，将近300万人口，涉及1000所学校的著名事件。内伦敦教育局早已在[1973年起禁止了小学使用体罚](https://www.corpun.com/uksc7111.htm#20883)。

越来越多工党控制的教育局在1980年代效仿。可以推测，反体罚组织STOPP在这种滚雪球式的事态中发挥了多大作用。诚然，从1970年代后期开始，STOPP进行了大量[有讨论热度的宣传](https://www.corpun.com/uksc8104.htm#20914)，尤其刊载在地方报纸头条。但有证据显示废除体罚的真正推手是一些来自当地教育局【LEAs】的成员，他们大部分属于左翼工党，并与全国教师工会【National Union of Teachers：NUT】中的极左翼活跃组织“Rank and File”合作，STOPP的成员部分与该组织重叠（总是很少）。综上所述，在英国1970年代和1980年代早期，极左翼成功地渗透进了许多地方工党和一些行业工会。

NUT中的众多主流成员，当然还有所有其他教师工会中的绝大多数成员，完全不赞同废除体罚。（6）NUT的主要竞争对手，以男性为主的NASUWT，（7）[为了保留藤条的使用而积极展开运动](https://www.corpun.com/uksc7707.htm#20885)。NASUWT的成员们经常抱怨NUT被太多小学女教师所掌控，她们对中学教师面临的艰难困境毫无经验。

> （6）早在1914年，[该工会竟然宣称](https://www.corpun.com/uksc1404.htm#24628)所有教师，不仅是校长，都有权力使用藤条，并且这项权力“绝不能受当地法规的干扰”——这是一种他们从未实现的地位。
> 
> （7）National Associationof Schoolmasters/Union of Women Teachers. 全国学校校长协会/女教师联合会。该组织被NUT左翼成员调侃为“National Association of Sadists and Union ofWomen Torturers” 全国虐待狂协会和女酷刑者联盟。

校长们同样是他们体罚权力的坚定捍卫者，这一点可以从他们[1968年6月](https://www.corpun.com/uksc6806.htm)的年度会议报告中看出。

有传说在校学生一致性地要求废除体罚。一个由存在时间很短的1972年成立的“学校行动联盟”【Schools Action Union】发起的短暂活动曾获得了[一些媒体简短的宣传](https://www.corpun.com/uksc7205.htm#7485)，但这是一个很小的，毫无代表性的团体，完全由伦敦少数几个学校组成，并且被年长的极/左/翼学生操纵，纵使不是他们建立的。随后在1977或1978年成立了全国在校生联合会，它的存在时间稍长，但几乎不能代表全体学生。如[1977年八月](https://www.corpun.com/uksc7708.htm#10763)和[1978年五月](https://www.corpun.com/uksc7805.htm)的报告所述，它更多地反对非官方和非常规的体罚，而不是反对全部体罚。[1977年一项面向年轻群体的调查](https://www.corpun.com/uksc7710.htm#21029)发现，他们过半支持体罚在学校保留，包括那些曾亲身被藤条或皮带鞭打的学生。

距离1987年体罚从公立学校中废除已经过了四分之一个世纪，关于这个话题人们仍然没有取得共识。很多[父母](https://www.corpun.com/uks00508.htm#16283)和[评论家](https://www.corpun.com/uks00705.htm#19193)，一些[老师](https://www.corpun.com/uks00407.htm#13781)和[社区领袖](https://www.corpun.com/uks00403.htm#13130)，甚至[年轻群体](https://www.corpun.com/uks00409.htm#13993)始终坚信适度和适当的藤条（或苏格兰地区的皮带）有助于维持秩序，并且对于严重不当行为，是比停课或开除更有益的应对措施，后两者不过是给那些拒不悔改的学生放了个假。显然，人们普遍认为现在的公立学校中风纪混乱，它导致了低劣的教学水平，并应在一定程度上归咎于无法使用体罚。但是，另一些人，包括[大多数政治家](https://www.corpun.com/uks00410.htm#14112)和专家，仍会将捍卫废除作为维持平衡的正确决定，或至少将它作为欧洲人权立法后不可避免的决定。

唯一一件每个人都会赞同的事情是，无论好坏，体罚的恢复在英国毫无希望。

在2008年，针对这一问题的[一项调查](https://www.corpun.com/uks00810.htm#20621)引发了新一轮争议，调查发现，五分之一的教师和几乎四分之一的中学教师，仍然希望恢复体罚。 2011年的[另一项调查](https://www.corpun.com/11archive/uks01109.htm#23637)发现，一半的父母和19％的学生也希望藤条重回课堂。

就在最近的2012年，现行政府新成立的备受瞩目的“免费学校”【Free School】的联合创始人和董事长声称，如果可以，[他很乐意恢复体罚](https://www.corpun.com/12archive/uks01208.htm#24094)。

在2016年，一位著名的报纸专栏作家（恰好是政府一名高级官员的妻子）宣称，[她改变了对校园霸凌施用体罚的看法](https://www.corpun.com/16archive/uks01610.htm#26489)，“我将拽下他们的运动裤，用藤条抽打他们赤裸的臀部，直到他们屁股通红，羞痛难当地痛哭。”她撰写于很有影响力的每日邮报上。【Daily Mail】

当学校纪律被认为形同虚设后，其中一个后果是，一些父母（尤其移民二代）倾向于将他们的孩子送往国外完成中学教育，通常送去非洲和加勒比海地区，那里有更严格更结构化的教育，体罚如他们所需，仍然是合法的。例如这则[1997年十一月](https://www.corpun.com/uksc9711.htm#couplesend)的新闻，一名13岁的未成年被父母送往加纳的学校并取得奇迹般的结果。相似的还有[2007年11月](https://www.corpun.com/ghs00711.htm#19763)的报道，一名17岁英国男孩被送往加纳学习GCSE，他承认他被藤条鞭打了多次，并赞同他从纪律严明的新奇经历种获得了学术上的益处。另请参阅1996年7月的新闻，[儿童被送往加勒比海的基础教育学校](https://www.corpun.com/brsc9607.htm)。还有1998年五月，[乌干达裔英国人将孩子](https://www.corpun.com/ugsc9805.htm#ukugandans)送往坎帕拉学校。

=========================

文末有附相关文件和外链，不做翻译，感兴趣者请看原文。

这篇文章翻得我心力憔悴，可能是搞黄路上最学术的一块绊脚石，不同于语法随意的口语，严谨的书面语中定语多得像过山车，翻7500字比写个万字原创心累得多。

原文作者当然不是绝对中立的，可以从文章后半段的措辞读出他对恢复体罚的赞同和对左翼的反感，但仍然十分感激他所做的艰苦和海量的整理工作。我翻译一篇都要吐血，他居然整理出整整一个网站！太伟大了！

无论各自站在什么立场，希望这点小小的搬运能对大家有所帮助。


End file.
